Isocitrate lyase will be further purified and characterized from Ascaris lumbriocides eggs and from adult and embryonic forms of Caenorhabditis elegans. Its intracellular localization will be established within both nematodes as will be the localization of other enzymes of the glyoxylate cycle. The potential of isocitrate-lyase targeted inhibitors of nematodal development such as itaconate will be further explored. We will continue to assess the suitability of C. elegans as a biochemical and developmental model for A. lumbricoides.